Years
by varietyofwords
Summary: The results of "I wanna be with you." CaseyCappie
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Years

**Chapter: **One

**Couple:** Casey/Cappie

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 1,094

**Rating:** PG-13

A year ago today, you confessed to her that in ten years you just wanna be with her. That's all you wanted. And now you're standing here on the Zeta Beta Zeta lawn wearing an overly stuffy blue blazer trying to find the words to finish what you started.

It's freezing outside, unusual for Cyprus because as long as you've been here, there's been a weather bubble around Cyprus-Rhodes University. It could be twenty degrees in the rest of the state and students at CRU would be walking around in shorts, tank tops, and miniskirts, not that you have anything against miniskirts.

Casey's wearing a pink dress that hits right at the knee and despite the white sweater she's wearing over it, you can _totally_ tell she's cold and it makes you smirk, to which she rolls her eyes in response.

A year ago, you stood on the other side of this street and watched Evan lavaliere her, raising your cup from the movie theater in response as anguish crossed over her face. And you secretly hope that she's realizes you're doing this today because of what happened last year.

And that you love her.

When the Omega Chis do this, they sing some little ditty about the qualities of an Omega Chi girl. About how pure she is. And how nice she is. And other so called "redeeming qualities" that girl posses.

Kappa Tau doesn't have a song because the last girl you can remember being lavaliered in Kappa Tau history was your freshman year when Kirby Frasier got his girlfriend pregnant and they hastily got married.

Right now, you managed to assemble Wade, Beaver, Heath, Ben Bennet, Tom, Donny, and Rusty. Rusty, Wade, Beaver, and Heath are the only ones who took this seriously besides yourself. Tom is hung-over. Donny is stoned. Ben spilt beer on his t-shirt. Beaver, Heath, and Wade managed to find their blue blazers, although Beaver's is a bit too small and you're pretty sure that it's the one in the douche bag bag. Rusty looks better than you, what with the pressed shirt and starched kaki pants.

You're wearing a tie, if that's any consolation. Sure, it's hanging loosely around your neck over your plaid shirt and your khaki pants have a stain on them but Casey's looking at you expectantly and all the thoughts in your head just flew the coup.

"Uh, Casey," you begin and then pause again. She nods her head a bit, encouragement to keep going, and you glance up at the Zeta Betas standing behind their president. Ashleigh's smiling at you, Frannie is too and you're a bit surprised. But then again, she's dating Evan, so the fact that Casey's with you is making her life a little easier. You glance over at the front porch of the ZBZ house, where Rebecca and a few of her pledge sisters are scowling at you.

You would have figured that after Rebecca's little dance with Will from Ohio Technical University during spring break and her comment of how you're not over your ex-girlfriend and how Casey's always been in this would make her get over you break up a little easier, a little quicker. But then again, she slept with both Casey's men and both of them ended up with someone else.

"Cappie, she whispers just so you can hear her and it's the first time you realize fear has settled into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. The first time you realize she's afraid you're not going to go through with this. The she passed around that horridly decorated candle in a circle twice for nothing.

"Casey, I love you," you manage to say. It's simple and straight forward but it's you. And that's all you've ever tried to be.

"I love you too," Casey whispers back with a smile and you can't help but return it. Turning behind you, you gesture to Wade to produce what you bought earlier this morning but Wade's making eyes a Kelsey Stevens and Beaver has to elbow him to his attention.

"Oh, yeah," Wade replies as he hands you the pink box he's been hiding behind his back this whole time.

"You bought a pie," Casey mumbles and you nod as you open up the pink box to expose a coconut custard pie, your letters placed on top of the whipped topping.

Casey gasps and you smile even bigger.

"Cappie," she says dragging out the second 'p' as she touches the side of the pink box.

"Coconut Custard," you reply as you hand Beaver the pink box. Picking up your letters, you both laugh as a glob of filling sticks to the Greek letters for Tau and Gamma. "Wear my letters?"

"Of course," Casey replies with a smile and you take a step forward to hook the necklace around her neck. She laughs as the sticky substance hits her sink and you return her laughter as you slide your hands under her hair and flip it out from under the chain.

Reaching up, she pulls the lapels of your blue blazer so your face is inches away from hers.

"I love you," you mumble as you capture her lips with yours. You wrap your arm her waist and pull her right up against yourself, her body molding into yours as the Kappa Taus cheer and the ZBZs clap politely.

"Finally," Ashleigh says over the cheers and excitement.

Breaking away, you both laugh and Casey throws Ashleigh a look before you resume what you were previously doing.

"All right, nothing to see here, folks," Beaver directs from behind you and you can feel the pie box being shoved in between the two of you. Breaking away from her, you glare at Beaver for interrupting as you accept the pink box back.

"Kappa Tau house," you offer with a smile and Casey bits her lip. "Wouldn't want this delicious pie to go to waste."

"No," Casey replies and you're not sure if she's saying no to wasting the pie or no to going back to the KT house.

"We certainly wouldn't," Casey tells you as she fingers your letters around her neck, the filling from the pie ending up on her fingers. Sticking her index finger in her mouth, she sucks the filling right off and you groan.

"I love you," you tell her again. "I know I don't tell you that enough but…"

She cuts you off, holding an index finger up to your lips.

"I know," she tells you with a smile. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Years

**Chapter: **Two

**Couple:** Casey/Cappie

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 1,130

**Rating:** PG-13

After graduating with an undergraduate degree in political science last May, you moved to Chicago to take a job as an intern in Senator Richard J. Durbin's Chicago office.

It's not what you expected. For the most part you copy fliers and take minutes during meetings but considering that Ashleigh isn't being paid for her internship in Los Angeles and you are, you can't really complain.

Today, you answered the phones and made a poster board size seating chart of tomorrow night's fundraising dinner. You're exhausted and looking forward to the weekend. You were afraid you would have to work the dinner tomorrow night but they don't need you and all you want to do now I curl up in bed watching a movie.

Glancing up, you watch the next stop scroll across in neon green, block letters. The next stop is Loyola and you're pretty sure that all of the people around you with messenger bags and Loyola University sweatshirts will get off here. You know the EL map like the back of your hand, especially since you grew up in Evanston and frequently took the purple line train to Chicago. As the train pulls into the Loyola station, you count the number of stops you have left.

There's Morse and Jarvis before you change from the red line to the purple line at the Howard station, where Cappie's waiting for you.

It's something you do, no matter how late one of you is running. Cappie gets on the purple line in downtown Chicago at Adams and takes it all the way to Howard. Technically, he could just take the train all the way to your home in Roger's Park, a neighborhood of Chicago. But you haven't arrived at Howard without him standing there waiting for you.

Morse and Jarvis quickly fly by and the remaining passengers on the train exit at Howard. You clutch your bag tighter as you step off the train and glace around trying to spot that familiar mop of brown hair amongst the crowd.

"Case!" He calls out to you and you smile as you spot him standing up from where he was sitting before you arrived. Smiling, you walk up next to him and he kisses you soundly on the lips.

"I'm so ready for the weekend," you tell him as you both head in the direction of the train that will take you home.

"I thought you had to work," he replies as he pulls on the strap of his khaki, cloth messenger bag.

"Nope," you say as you lace your fingers with his. Pulling you, he rushes towards the train as the doors begin to close. Jamming himself between the doors, they fly back open and he pulls you on to sound of your laughter.

"What's your rush?" You ask him as he warps his arms around you.

"I think you know," he tells you as he raises his eyebrow suggestively and you laugh loudly, much to the delight of the passengers around you.

--

Neither of you feel like cooking, so on the walk home the two of you pick up Orange Beef and four egg rolls from Yummy Egg Roll. Cappie insists on eating his two on the way home so when you open the door to your shared apartment as pushes you against the wall to capture your lips with his, he taste like a mixture of Chinese and cinnamon.

"Cap," you mumble as he plants kisses on your collarbone. "Can we eat first?"

"No fun," he mumbles back but he lets go of you and sets his bag on the table by the door. You put yours next to his and after locking the front door, you bring the bag of Chinese food into the kitchen. Cappie has already grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and set them out on the Formica countertops. You open the white container of Orange Beef and begin to scoop half of it onto one of the plates.

"Dishwasher needs to be unloaded," Cappie informs you as he hands you a can of Coke, a bottle of beer in his other hand.

"It's your turn," you tell him as you scoop the remainder of the food onto the other plate. "And don't I get a beer?"

"Last one, sorry," Cappie says as he takes a seat at the counter top on one of the stools you bought last weekend at a garage sale in Evanston.

"And you don't want to give that to me?" You bat your eyelashes, act overly flirtatious and hand him a fork out of the drawer. It doesn't match the other ones in the draw, none of them match one another as you bought them all at different garage sales around the city.

The table and chairs don't match, except Cappie's promised to paint them. _Sometime_. Most of the furniture in your apartment is from garage sales and furniture store clearances. The only things that aren't are your tan sectional couch and birch bedroom set from Ikea and even then, those were big splurges. The television was a housewarming present from all the guys at Kappa Tau.

"Case," Cappie says waving the fork in your face, a piece of orange beef stuck on the end of it.

"Yeah," you reply and he smiles at you.

"Are you okay?" He asks you, concern settling in on his face.

"Yeah," you reply as you tuck your hair back behind your ear and pick up your fork.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," you repeat nodding your head and smile at him.

--

As the credits for _Numb3rs_ play, you lift your head up from its place on Cappie's chest, under his arm.

"Cap," you say and he turns to look down at you expectantly. "You still need to unload the dishwasher."

"Ugh," Cappie grumbles and you sit up completely to let him up. He doesn't move and it takes you getting up to make him follow your lead. Except, in this case, he follows you to the door of the bedroom and you turn around, put your hand up to his chest to make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Nope," you tell him. "You unload the dishwasher. I'm going to shower."

He groans again and you smirk back at him.

--

The water momentarily stops and you can't help but smile. Shampoo ruins into your eyes but you don't need to see to know whose hands are encircling your waist to know who they are.

"Did you finish unloading the dishwasher?" You ask him and he mumbles against your skin as he plants a kiss on your shoulder.

"I love you," he mumbles against your skin, his lips touching the chain holding his letters around your neck. "Always and forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Years

**Chapter: **Three

**Couple:** Casey/Cappie

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 1,282

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Brownie points to who ever gets where McMann and Tate comes from.

You didn't wait for Casey at the Howard station tonight, something you always do because she called earlier today saying that she was going to be running late tonight and she's not sure what time she's going to be home, which is the same thing you did last night when you and Wade were still at the office working on that pitch for ABC Family.

This time last year you worked for one of the biggest advertising agencies in the Chicago area, McMann and Tate. You liked what you did but the office setting was too stuffy, too corporate America.

And what really got your goat, what really made your blood boil was the fact that McMann and Tate insisted that you introduce yourself, _and_ call yourself, by your given name when dealing with anything that had to do with the company. No matter how much you told them that your own girlfriend doesn't call you Chevron Caplan, they still wouldn't budge on the issue.

But working with Wade has been great. The two of you see eye to eye on almost everything, especially the whole Cappie versus Chevron thing. And while your offices are in downtown Chicago, they're not four walls and a desk like at McMann and Tate. At Cade Advertising the walls are painted a rainbow of colors and there's a mini-fridge under your desk. And there's that energy that you can't seem to explain, although Casey says it's because you and Wade are passionate about what you do, that even ABC Family's representatives commented on yesterday.

You had been really worried about starting up your own ad agency but Casey had told you to go for it, to follow your dream. Although, in all honesty, your dream is what you already have with her.

It was a no brainer that you'd approach Wade about going into business with you. Wade's always been really good at the whole graphics thing, even completely redesigned the ZBZ-Fest logo for Casey senior year. And you both agree that Beaver has a standing job offer when he decides that backpacking through _Africa_ isn't quite his thing.

Right now, you're riding the EL across Chicago, from Little Italy to your and Casey's apartment in Roger's Park, with two containers of lobster ravioli from Portobello's in hand. Lobster ravioli is Casey's favorite, a big treat considering the price of lobster these days.

But tonight's special because not only did you and Wade land the ABC Family account that's going to jumpstart your careers, but tonight you're going to propose to Casey.

You've been carrying around this ring for three weeks now, hiding it in your tattered messenger bag and your sock drawer so she won't find it, waiting for this day to arrive. And you find it pretty funny that you can't remember your own mother's birthday but you can remember the day that you confessed all you ever wanted from life after you met her. Of course, your mom is a free spirit and doesn't like the commercialization of birthdays but still, you can't ever remember if it's the fourth or the fourteenth of August. You're pretty sure it's the fourteenth of August because Casey's is the fourth of April.

But anyways you digress.

This is your stop and all of the sudden your mind is racing. You want to make this night perfect because even if you can't afford to take Casey to a fancy French restaurant like Evan did for Frannie, Casey deserves for it to be just as..._even more_ special than Frannie's.

A small part of you is worried about rejection thanks to your conversation with Rusty two nights ago. Rusty had so eloquently pointed that if Casey says no, you're not going to have a place to sleep tonight since you and Casey live together.

_In sin_ as her parents pointed out last time the two of you had dinner with Professor and Professor Cartwright.

Ashleigh flew into Chicago just help you pick out a ring, Wade let you practice what you're going to say on him, and Rusty has pointed out everything that could go wrong, to which you just told him to back to sucking face with the current Zeta Beta president, a Miss Rebecca Logan. Rusty hasn't told Casey they're dating yet, not that you blame him, and you don't like keeping secrets from Casey.

This whole ring in the jacket pocket has been killing you and as you unlock the front door of your apartment your need to tell her suddenly escalates.

--

You showered and changed into the nice pair of black pants Casey bought you for Frannie and Evan's engagement party three weeks ago and a starched shirt from your McMann and Tate days before realizing that those aren't you. So you peel them off and currently, you're standing in the middle of your bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers.

You've set the table you still haven't gotten around to painting and the lobster ravioli is sitting in the microwave waiting to be reheated when Casey gets home.

But right now, you're shifting through the miniscule amount of closet space Casey's clothes left for yours trying to find something to wear. Reaching up, you rescue your brown cowboy hat from its place sandwiched between Casey's collection of purses and drop it onto your head.

"What's this?" A voice that's distinctly Casey's interrupts your shuffling and you freeze for a moment. So much for perfect, you think to yourself as you turn to face her.

In her hand is the black ring box that's been your constant companion these past twenty one days and you could kill yourself for leaving it out on the table for her to just find.

"Uh, a…a ring," you tell her with a wide grin and she rolls her eyes at you.

"I know it's a ring, Cappie," she tells you as she looks down at it. "What's it doing on my kitchen table?"

"Uh," you start. This was so not how you planned it. But then again, nothing with Casey ever seems to go as plan, so you snatch the box out of her hand. She looks at you quizzically, impatiently and you muster up all the courage that you have as you snap the box open and begin to bend down.

"Oh my god," Casey says as you sink down onto one knee completely. "Oh my god."

You had this whole speech planned but it just flew right out of your brain and you can't remember what to say. Settling for simplicity, you inhale and begin.

"Casey Cartwright, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," she says again and it's kind of getting a bit old. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god, yes? Or, oh my god, no?" You question because you're feeling a bit like a fool, especially sense you're wearing a cowboy hat and boxers and proposing to Casey in a closet.

"Are you sure?" Casey asks you and you're a bit taken aback by her question. "Because we're only twenty-four and if you're not, you can just stand up and I'll forget all of this ever happe…"

"Casey," you say cutting her off. "Yes or no?"

This time Casey nods her head up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes," she mumbles as you jump up and firmly kiss her on the lips.

"I love you," she mumbles against your lips as you break apart for necessary oxygen.

"I love you too, Mrs. Casey Caplan," you reply with the realization that being half naked already is going to make getting from point A to point B so much easier.

Why didn't you think of this earlier?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Years

**Chapter: **Four

**Couple:** Casey/Cappie

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 1,388

**Rating:** PG-13

Absent mindedly, your right hands flies to your neck to play with Cappie's letters before you remember that you've upgraded to a diamond ring.

It's been a year since Cappie proposed to you. In a closet. Wearing a cowboy hat. And boxers. But it's Cappie and you wouldn't have expected anything less than that. Frannie may have gotten a fancy dinner at a French restaurant in Boston but you wouldn't trade your proposal for anything, except maybe an opportunity to fix sophomore and junior year of college.

But as your mom always said, the choices and mistakes you make now make you who you are tomorrow. And you realize that if you hadn't broken up with Cappie freshman year, you wouldn't be who you are today and Cappie wouldn't be who he is today.

You stopped wearing his Greek letters in February after he proposed. The catalyst for this decision was mostly because of the fact that people in the urban planning department of Chicago's city hall, and the whole place in general, assumed that a lavaliere meant you were in college and could be sent out to buy coffee. You love what you do, especially the whole urban renewal part because it means that you and Cappie can eat out at restaurants amongst Chicago's neighborhoods all in the name of research. Of course, it also means that you and Cappie could never move out of the city.

But right now urban renewal is the farthest thing from your mind. Instead you're standing in the drugstore a block away from your apartment deciding if spending the extra four dollars for Clear Blue is worth it. You never realized how expensive pregnancy tests are before. Of course, you've never had a reason the buy one before.

Nows about the time you wish Ashleigh didn't live in Los Angeles. Or that Frannie doesn't live in Boston. Or, even, Rebecca doesn't live in Seattle.

It still kind of weirds you out that Rebecca and your brother are dating but you're not one to criticize affairs of the heart anymore.

And you and Cappie have made a few friends in Chicago and you love Wade's girlfriend Lily but you don't feel comfortable telling them that you think you might be pregnant. Hell, you don't even feel comfortable telling Cappie that you think you might be pregnant.

Giving up, you grab the Clear Blue figuring that if you are pregnant than it will just be the first of many expenses you can classify as baby expenses on Quicken tonight. And if you're not, than it's the best money you ever spent. At the check out counter you refuse to look the pimply teenage boy in the face and throw the plastic bag away in the trash can on your way out. Instead, you shove the test into your purse and hurry home hoping that you can take it before Cappie wakes up.

--

"Hey, where've you been?" Cappie asks you as you open the door to your apartment. He's sitting on the couch eating a bowl of Coco Puffs watching _The Today Show_ with Lester Holt and Amy Robach.

"Uh, running," you offer and he looks at you dubiously.

"In that?" He asks and you glance down at your outfit. Jeans, one of his t-shirts, and ballet flats. Not exactly running attire.

"I just needed some air, 'kay?" You snap back at him. You didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did and you can tell Cappie's just the slightest bit hurt before he regains his composure.

"Sure," he mumbles and goes back to eating his Coco Puffs.

"I might be pregnant," you blurt out and his freezes, spoon in midair. Dropping it back into the bowl, he places the chipped, white bowl onto to the coffee table and turns to look at you.

"Say something," you urge, tears starting to form behind your eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asks you and you nod you head, biting your lip, tears in your eyes.

"You're pregnant," he says softly and you break down into tears. Before you realize what's happening, his arms are around you and he's inhaling the scent of your shampoo.

"That's great, Case," he mumbles in your ear and you shove him away.

"No, it's not," you retort while fuming and crying at the same time. "This wasn't in our plans."

"So?" He asks you. "Case, I learned long ago that our relationship and plans don't mix."

And you kind of have to hand it to him there. He reaches up and cups your chin with his right hand.

"Case, we're going to be parents," he tells you and his enthusiasm is intoxicating, so much that you can't help the small smile that slips onto your face before you can stop yourself. "We're going to be mom and dad."

"I…" you trail off knowing that you need to come clean, tell him you haven't taken the test yet before he whips out his cell phone and begins calling everyone you know. "I haven't taken the test yet."

"Oh," Cappie mumbles. "Did you go buy one?"

For some reason, you can't look him in the eye as you nod your head yes.

"And what? You were just going to take it before I woke up? Because I'm not mature?"

His voice is full of accusation, full of venom, so much that you feel like you've been slapped. You had meant that comment from last night about his choice of _Spiderman_ shaped macaroni and chesse for dinner as a joke. You hadn't expected him to spit it back at you in the way he did.

"Cap," you start, you voice sounding distinctively like begging that it makes you pause long enough for him to pull you back into the mold of his body without you complaining.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into your hair and you bury your head into his chest.

"I'm sorry too," you mumble back into his soft t-shirt. You stand there for a few seconds before Cappie pulls himself away from you and you look up at him with a twinge of fear in your eyes.

"So, I know how much you love getting tests out of the way, why don't you take it now?" He asks you, his eyes searching for the happy Casey you were last night.

"Okay," you reply, setting your purse on the counter and digging out the test.

"The most sophisticated piece of technology you'll ever pee on," he tells you, quoting from the Clear Blue ad and if he wasn't in advertising, you'd say that he watches too much television.

--

You two sit on the bed in silence, his eyes locked on yours waiting for the alarm on your cell phone to go off. And when it does, you both jump out of your skin slightly.

"I can't look," you tell him and he nods his head like he understands.

"I'll do it," he says jumping off the bed and heading into the small bathroom that doesn't have enough countertop space. You can't watch and instead you grad one of the pillows from behind you and bury your head into it.

"Case," Cappie says shaking your shoulder so you turn and look at him, head still resting on the pillow in your lap. "You're not pregnant."

His voice is so full of disappointment it almost makes you wish you were. So much that you break out into a fresh round of tears.

"Hey, Casey," he says and you feel the bed dip besides you and his hand pull you towards him so your head is resting half on his leg and half on the pillow. He doesn't say anything for a while, just runs his fingers through your blonde hair until your sobs subside.

"I thought you didn't want to be pregnant," he tells you and you roll over so your lying on your back, your head in his lap and your feet hanging over the edge.

"I don't," you reply. "But you do."

"And have to share you? No way," he says and you smile at his joke. "Besides, you really think I would get you pregnant before we rectify this whole living in sin thing?"

You're laughing now because you can't help it and Cappie's smile matches your own.

"And, Miss Cartwright, when _are_ we getting married?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Years

**Chapter: **Five

**Couple:** Casey/Cappie

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 1,506

**Rating:** PG-13

"Cap," a voice from the door calls to you and you turn around to find out who it is. Twenty minutes ago, you kicked Wade, Beaver, Heath, and Rusty out of your room, told them to go bug their girlfriends or, in Heath's case, boyfriend and leave you alone to your thoughts.

"Hey, Spitter," you reply before turning back around to face the mirror to tie your tie. You told Casey this wasn't your style. The tie and tux and gelled down hair isn't you but it's what Casey wanted so youre trying to keep your complaining at bay.

"So you're marrying my sister today," Rusty tells you and it comes off more like a question.

"She is the pretty Cartwright, after all," you joke but Rusty doesn't laugh, doesn't even crack a smile and you stop what you're doing.

"Somethin' wrong, Spitter?" You ask and now Rusty's not looking you in the eye.

"I…none of us thought this would come," Rusty says and you can't help but node your head in agreement. You didn't think this day would ever come either and while you always tried to be optimistic about your prospects with Casey, after her third rejection of you five years ago on this exact day in this exact room, you have almost given up all hope.

"Well, it did. Now help me tie my tie," you say slapping his shoulder and turning back to the mirror.

--

You're the slightest bit afraid that Casey's going to be mad that you changed what you and the groomsmen are wearing. Stuffy tuxedos aren't you and you're pretty sure that the red around Beaver's neck isn't from making out with Casey's cousin, Sarah, and is more from his allergy to tuxes and starched collars.

So you told all the guys to change into tan pants and crumple their shirts up a bit. And now here you stand in front of your parents, Casey's family, and all your friends in the backyard of the Kappa Tau house, it's where you met, after all. You have to say the boys did a really good job of cleaning up the place, it looks better than when you were trying to fool Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, _Karen and Russell_ into thinking that Kappa Tau Gamma was a service fraternity. Although, considering Frannie flew in a week ago to make sure the location was up to her standards, you shouldn't be surprised.

And you have to hand it to Frannie and Ashleigh; they did a really good job. The familiar, multicolored Christmas lights are still strung across the backyard in a sporadic pattern but around you and the crowd are brightly colored Chinese lanyards and a sickening amount of flowers. And they had out done themselves at the rehearsal dinner last night, especially with Ashleigh's maid of honor speech.

"_Everything's always been about Cappie."_

Although, you didn't like their insistence that Casey go back to the Zeta Beta house with them for a sleepover instead of spending your last night of singledom together.

And it hits you like a ton of bricks that after tonight, you're going to be married. No more Cappie. Now and forever it'll be Casey and Cappie. Of course, who are you joking? It's always been Casey and Cappie, since freshman year when you met her right here. And maybe this time she'll let you do a body shot off her.

Music from the iPod stereo begins to play and you glace up the aisle to see the flower girl Madison and ring barer Jacob, Casey's cousin Jodi's daughter and son, walking hand in hand followed by Laura, Casey's best friend from high school, walking down the aisle in her brown dress with Rebecca close behind her.

You were a bit surprised that Casey wanted Rebecca to be in the wedding party but Casey had said if it wasn't for Rebecca's little show at Myrtle Beach junior year, you two might not have gotten back together. And, after all, she and Rusty are so hot and heavy she couldn't _not_ include her. When Rebecca stops at the front of the alter, her eyes don't connect with yours, instead they connect with Rusty and she mumbles a quick 'I love you' to him. You're kind of surprised because in all your time of dating, Rebecca was so commitment phobic.

Then it's Frannie, who looks impeccable like always. Her brown hair looks great with the dress and you don't understand what she was whining to Evan about last night. If you didn't know, you would never guess that Frannie's twelve weeks pregnant.

Ashleigh's not walking up the aisle, more like galloping and for a second you're afraid that she's coming to tell you that the wedding's off until she smiles at you as she takes her place in front of Frannie just like you practiced last night.

The music changes, thanks to Jodi's husband Keith pushing the next button. The wedding march sounds different for some reason, not like it sounded two years ago in May for Frannie and Evan Chamber's wedding.

When you get a first look at Casey, your mouth goes dry and feels distinctly like sand paper. She looks stunning standing there in her white dress, her arm looped in Russell's, and it seems like forever for her to walk up to you.

You step forward on shaking legs and hold out your hand to shake Russell's just like you practiced last night but instead, Russell lets go his daughter and gives you a large hug, which catches you off guard completely. You return it, waiting for Russell to step away, and when he does, he places Casey's hand in yours. You feel like your skin has been set on fire as you smile at Casey through her veil. After you lift it up, she smiles back and together you stand in front of Casey's childhood pastor.

"Tonight, we are gathered here today to join Casey Anne Cartwright and Chevron Jethro Caplan in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here today who thinks that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," Pastor Tom Palmer says and the entire bridal party turns to glare at the audience.

"Chevron," Pastor Tom prompts and you suddenly cannot remember the vows you have been practicing for two weeks now. You know they are not traditional ones, so Pastor Tom cant help you there but you turn to him anyways.

"Cap," Casey prompts and that fear from four years when you were lavaliering her settles back into her eyes.

"From this day on…" she whispers and the words come flooding back to you

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Casey, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

Turning around, you accept the ring you forgot to get from Wade before you began your vows and slip it onto her finger. She smiles at you, tears in her eyes, and you smile back before she begins.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Cap…Chevron," Casey corrects with a smile and the audience tries to stifle their laughter over your name. "To be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

Casey slides your wedding ring on your finger and you don't need Pastor Tom's prompting to kiss your bride.

"I love you," you mumble against her lips.

"I love you too," she replies as she rips herself away and turns towards the standing and clapping crowd.

"Laides and gentlemen," Pastor Tom says from behind you. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Chevron Jethro Caplan."

Grabbing Casey's hand, you pull her down the aisle, dragging her behind you and her laughter is music to your ears.

"Cap, we still have to go to the reception."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Years

**Chapter: **Six

**Couple:** Casey/Cappie

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 1,343

**Rating:** PG-13

You've always been a really good packer. While Ashleigh packed two suitcases full of bikinis and flip flops for junior year's spring break trip to Myrtle Beach, you packed a small bag with just the essentials. And when you were packing for your honeymoon trip to the Bahamas, courtesy of your _husband_, you packed just the bare essentials figuring that you would spend most of the week naked in the hotel room. Or, when you could convince Cappie to leave the hotel room, wearing a bikini on the beach.

Although, when Cappie stumbled upon a nude beach, you didn't need that bikini anymore. And at least this time when you went skinny dipping, nobody stole your clothes and you were forced to run back to the hotel stark naked.

When you were packing four days before your wedding, you ran through your mental check list because you thought you didn't need to write it down. Bikinis. Sunscreen. Sunglasses. Four sundresses, for when you realized that the two of you needed to eat. Two pairs of water shorts. Flip flops. Sandals. Three tank tops. Two semi-nice, beach-y shirts. Shampoo. Conditioner. Hair dryer. Ponytail bands. Hair clips.

What you forgot, what you needed to bring more than anything on your list, was your birth control pills.

And by the time you realized that you had forgotten them, six of the seven days of your honeymoon were over and you spent three nail biting weeks wondering if you were pregnant, much in the way you spent the days leading up to today two years ago. At the end of those three weeks, the test was positive and you were going to be a mom.

And now a year later, you're lying in bed listen to the even breathing of Cappie and Amelia lying next to you. If you open you're eyes, you'll see Amelia curled up on Cappie's chest, a sight you've seen everyday for the past three months. You're always telling Cappie that he's spoiling her, that Mia's going to be sleeping in your bed until she's eighteen. He just mumbles something that sounds distinctly like hogwash and tells you it'll be fine, that Mia Bean won't be still in your bed when she's eighteen.

And, in all honesty, you wouldn't care because you love the way the two of them look together. Even Amelia's birth announcement contained a photo of the two of them, Mia curled up on his chest and every time you see this sight, your heart melts all over again.

Frannie and Evan's announcement for Felicity Grace had been so formal, so them. And while you liked it, the one that Cappie and Wade designed at work is perfect for your daughter, for Cappie's daughter. It was simple on the cover, just a black and white photograph of Cappie and Amelia. But when you open the card, 'Amelia's Here!' pops up at you in fun, sparkly letters.

The phone rings, interrupting your thoughts and you fly into action, grabbing the phone off the hook in record speed because you don't want to wake the baby.

"Caplan residence," you say just like you did when you were younger and, on occasion, when you're so sleep deprived from waking up every twenty minutes with Mia, you have accidently uttered your maiden name, much to the confusion of the person on the other end.

"Did I wake the baby?" Rusty asks you and you shake your head no, even though he can't see you. Rolling on to your side, you glance over Cappie and Amelia's bodies to read the time on the digital clock and you're kind of surprised that it's already eleven forty-two in the morning.

"Casey?" Rusty asks, unsure of whether or not you're on the line, and you turn back over on to your back.

"Huh," you mumble as you wipe the sleep from your right eye.

"Come to the front door," he tells you and you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh," you mumble again as you sit up in a haze of sleep. You woke up with Mia at two o'clock in the morning for a quick feeding but you can't remember who fell asleep first, her or you.

"Come to the front door," he tells you again.

"Why?" You ask him, half awake, as you turn back to make sure you haven't awoken Amelia with your movements and in the background you can here the phone being wrestled around.

"Just get your butt out of bed," Rebecca barks at you and you're still surprised to she and your brother are dating. They're so wrong for one another, but so right for one another it's scary. Like Cappie always said, hatred makes the heart grow fonder. And love denied only makes the heart grow fonder. "And come to the front door."

"Okay, okay," you tell her and hand up the phone. Grabbing a ponytail band off the night stand, you pull your hair back into a messy bun and head for the front door.

"Nice pajamas," Rebecca tells you and you glance down to notice the dried spit up on your black tank top.

Nice, you think to yourself but make no attempts to cover it up or brush it off.

"What are you doing here?" You ask them.

"Here," Rebecca says holding out Starbucks for you to take and after accepting it, you look at it suspiciously.

"We're here to take the baby," Rusty tells you and you turn your suspicious look from the coffee to him.

"Why?" You ask as Rusty has never really had an interest in babies growing up and you're pretty sure that Rebecca is Rosemary's baby.

"Uh, it's your anniversary," Rusty tells you in such a 'duh' kind of tone it's like you're suffering from amnesia or something.

"I know but why are you here?"

"To take the baby," Rusty tells you again in the same tone and you relent, opening the door wider to let them into your and Cappie's apartment.

"It's like Babies 'R Us exploded in here," Rebecca mumbles and you would have to agree. Morning sickness, premature labor, and mandatory bed rest to keep Amelia inside made it impossible for you and Cappie to look for a new apartment, which left your little family of three crammed in the one bedroom apartment you've been living in together since you moved to Chicago five years ago. The two of you managed to cram Mia's crib in your bedroom but you're sorely tempted to have Cappie take it apart since Amelia's not using it and save your dresser from your parents' basement in Evanston.

"So, you wanna take Amelia?" Cappie asks from his position the doorway to your bedroom and you frantically search around him for any sign of Mia while placing your cup of coffee on the unpainted kitchen table.

"Relax, Case. She's lying asleep in our bed," Cappie assures you and you try to let the look of panic slip off your face and you move over to his side, avoiding the swing and over turned basket of toys on the floor. He smiles at you. You smile at him and without hesitation you point to the couch behind Rusty and Rebecca.

"Her diaper bag is right behind you, breast milk is in the fridge, and she's lying in the bed," you direct and you can almost feel Cappie's excitement as he grabs your hand and pulls you towards the bathroom connected to your shared bedroom by a single pocket door. You glance down at Amelia, who's fast asleep in the middle of your bed and you suppress the urge to flip her on her stomach like all the pediatricians and studies recommend.

Not that Cappie would let you or anything.

"Cap," you squeal as he pulls you into the bathroom and pulls the door shut behind you.

"Case," he mimics and he raises his eyebrows as you run your hand down the length of this torso.

"Mrs. Caplan, I hope you remembered your birth control pills this time."


End file.
